gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
EMS-07 Erebado
|image=ems-07.jpg |transformable=No |production=Mass Production |type=Suit |OfficialName=Erebado エレバド |designation=EMS-07 |archetype=EMS-06 Batalla |first=0133 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam |manufacturer=Jupiter Empire |mechdesigner=Yuuichi Hasegawa |operator=Jupiter Empire |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |paccommodation=Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso |armaments=Fighting Claw -Beam Machine Gun Beam Saber |OptionalEquip=Beam Rifle }}The EMS-07 Erebado is a mass production mobile suit, it was featured in in the manga Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The EMS-07 Erebado was designed by the Jupiter Empire as a high performance mobile suit reserved for ace pilots and Crux Dogatie's royal guard. As with the majority of the Jupiter Empire's mobile suits the base technology of the Erebado is taken from the EMS-06 Batalla, however there are three significant differences between the two frames that indicate the Erebado's high performance profile. First, a number of shelf nozzles have been added to the Erebado's back. These long and flexible thrusters are a technology proven effective by the previous Crossbone Vanguard, and served to increase the Erebado's speed and mobility. The second noted change is the new larger head unit. Standard mobile suit designs, from the old Principality of Zeon to the Jupiter Empire, have typically placed the majority of the mobile suit's sensors in the head unit. By possessing a larger head unit the Erebado possesses a greater amount of sensors, which allows the machine to gather greater amounts of more reliable data. The third and final distinctive difference is the new left arm. The new arm unit is larger than that of the Batalla and possessing large claw-like manipulators that can smash through a Zondo Gei's armor. In addition to the increased melee power the arm is also outfitted with a built-in beam machine gun for increased ranged offense. Apart from the listed differences the Erebado and Batalla are much the same machine, meaning that the Erebado can use any equipment that the Batalla can. Armaments ;*Fighting Claw :;*Beam Machinegun ;*Beam Saber ;*Beam Rifle History The EMS-Erebado was developed by the Jupiter Empire around the same time as the rest of their mobile suit force, and like their other mobile suits is based on the successful EMS-06 Batalla mobile suit frame while being designed to serve a specific role. Despite being one of their higher performing mobile suit the Erebado was not seen on most battle fields because the majority of them were reserved for Crux Dogatie's royal guard, which possessed at least 24 of these units. One notable battle where they appeared was during the Crossbone Vanguard's invasion of the moon IO in order to attack Dogatie. Twenty-four Erebado mobile suits, alongside ten EMA-02 Thostede sub-flight lifters, and 5 EMA-03 Cangrejo mobile armors served as part of IO front-line defense and engaged the Crossbone Vanguard's Zondo Gei mobile suits which were flown on autopilot as part of a distraction. Picture Gallery erabado2.gif EMS-07 NEX-A.jpg Notes & Trivia *With the clear-domed, elongated head, black color and narrow verniers on the back, this unit bares more than a passing resemblance to the Xenomorph from the "Alien" franchise. *"Elevado" means "high" in Spanish. References Ems-06-07-08.jpg External links *EMS-07 Erebado on MAHQ.net